<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>•Strażnicy Zaklętego Drzewa• by Seuchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464571">•Strażnicy Zaklętego Drzewa•</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seuchen/pseuds/Seuchen'>Seuchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Animal Death, Animals, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Brutal Murder, Cats, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Death, Foxes, Gore, Goretober, Major Character Injury, Melancholy, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, POV Animal, Polski | Polish, Talking Animals, Tigers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seuchen/pseuds/Seuchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Verum. Ach, jakże piękna była to kraina. Niegdyś wypełniona radosnym, ptaszęcym świergotem, bujną roślinnością, niemalże sięgająca przetworzy, prędko płynącymi strumykami... To wszystko jest już jedynie wspomnieniem, przemykającym przez umysły wychudzonych, wiecznie głodujących zwierząt czekającymi na powrót dawnych czasów. W ich świecie królują teraz mętne rzeki, nieliczne kępki traw i cała masa trucheł tych, którzy nie mieli szans na przeżycie. Lecz wkrótce, według przepowiedni szamanów nadejdzie wybraniec, który ocali ich krainę, sprowadzając dawne szczęście i dobrobyt... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Legowisko Białej, jednej z niewielu ciężarnych samic, które przeżyły poród wypełniły trzy noworodki, wszystkie ślepe i wielkości zaledwie szczura. Lis rudy, Pierzasty Pazur-szaman podał jej zioła, by złagodzić ból i krwawienie. Rozerwał łożyska, wyjmujac z nich maluchy. Były to: Kocurek, całkowicie czarny, uderzająco podobny do ojca, niestety poległego w bitwie, kotka w zupełności śnieżnobiała, z wyjątkiem czarnej plamy pokrywajacej jej lewe oko oraz ich brat - wątły, czarny kocur z białą plamą rozciągajacą się od nosa, aż po podbrzusze i krzywą, wysuniętą do przodu żuchwą.</p><p> </p><p>W przeciwieństwie do swego rodzeństwa zdawał się wcale nie poruszać. Nie czołgał się, nie próbował dostać się do mleka matki... Po prostu leżał bezwładnie. Na nic rozpaczliwe pomiaukiwania i liźnięcia Białej. Jej syn nie reagował. </p><p> </p><p>- Nie żyje. - Pierzasty Pazur wymruczał ze smutkiem, szturchając delikatnie kocura. Jego piękne, brązowe oczy o wąskich niczym szpary źrenicach błyszczały w księżycowym świetle, podobnie jak ozdoba umiejscowiona tuż obok jego ucha. Przypominała słońce, którego promienie imitują pióra. </p><p> </p><p>- Och... Pozostaje nazwać mi go Martwy... - Biała, niebieskooka kocica wydała z siebie zrozpaczone miauknięcie. Ostatni raz, czule pogładziła potomka, po czym uchwyciła go w zęby i przekazała szamanowi. </p><p> </p><p>- Przykro mi... - pocieszył ją, ocierając się o jej kark, po czym uchwycił ostrożnie Martwego (wszak w takiż sposób nazywa się wszystkie martwe młode, które nie zdążyły otrzymać właściwego imienia), wtarł w niego skrawek liścia szałwii, o dziwo dość często spotykaną w ostatnim czasie, po czym zrzucił "truchło" w rozpadlinę wypełnioną kośćmi reszty pozbawionych żywota  zwierząt. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ×Strażnicy Zaklętego Drzewa× •2•</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wątłe ciało kocurka ciśnięte wprost na skały odbiło się od nich kilkukrotnie, niemalże całkowicie zdzierając skórę z jego pyska, by ostatecznie wylądować na wzgórzu gnijących ścierw i starych szkieletów nieżywych pobratymców. Policzek młodego przywdział szkarłatną barwę, po czym wezbrała się na nim struga juchy, kierująca się ku karku. Kocię o przybrudzonym, czarno-białym futrze poczęło oddychać, zapewne w wyniku wstrząsu. Delikatnie rozwarło powieki, lecz jego wizja ograniczała się do jednego wyłącznie ślepia, aczkolwiek młodzieńcza, błękitna membrana, typowa u kocich noworodków znaczenie uprzykrzyła mu swobodne widzenie, jedyne na cóż dane było mu łypnąć to niewyraźne zarysy bazaltowych ścian i spękanych pod wpływem czasu gnatów. Był pewien, iż jest to jego kres, mimo że przyszedł na świat zaledwie kilkadziesiąt minut temu.</p><p>Instynktownie zapach, nie tylko swej własnej juchy wzbudzał w nim niepokój. Wtem, zza sterty wynurzył się nowy, pomarańczowy kształt naznaczony gdzieniegdzie czarnymi pręgami. Zbliżał się coraz bliżej Martwego, nerwowym chodem, by wkrótce znaleźć się długość lisa od niego. Przerażony dachołaz wydał z siebie żałosne, piskliwe miauknięcie, po czym poczołgał się nieco w tył, ból i rozległa rana jednakże powstrzymały go przed ucieczką. </p><p>Rosła samica tygrysa bengalskiego, wbrew pozorom okazała współczucie porzuconemu dziecięciu. Szorstkim językiem precyzyjnie oczyściła jego zmierzwioną sierść z posoki, następnie uchwyciła ostrożnie w ostre zęby. Jej zachowanie w rzeczywistości spowodowane było stratą własnego potomstwa. Dotknęła je zaraza, występująca coraz częściej na ziemiach Verum. Jej nosiciele skazani są na długotrwałe skonanie w bezkresnych męczarniach.</p><p>Począwszy od owrzodzenia żołądka, przez utratę zmysłów, skończywszy na całkowitemu zablokowaniu dróg oddechowych przez twarde, wypełnione ropą pęcherze rozsiane po ściankach gardła. Nim się obejrzał, znaleźli się w ciemnej szczelinie, owianej tajemniczą aurą. Wtulił się w miękki bok przyszywanej matki, zasypiając.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>